


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth
Genre: Gen, Things may get gorey later on, ultimate despair au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: The Danganronpa Re:Birth children become the remnants of despair





	1. The Hermit

Akira taps away at his keyboard, not even blinking for a second, and relishing all the misery he caused. He’s been working on this special program for days. It was a virus, capable of spreading rapidly in almost no time at all. He quietly sends the program in the least suspicious email with a simple click...

...and several nearby skyscrapers collapse, as he chuckles at his own little smuck bait virus. At his own success of his part in causing the most despairing event in human history. At all the pain and suffering he has brought around. Sure, his original plan of hosting a killing game had failed, but he looked at the darkish bright side: he had successfully plunged the rest of his fourteen pathetic classmates into despair, and was able to amplify the abilities they were so desperate to get rid of and made them all into perfect little war weapons. Surely this would get him some bonus points with Junko, if nothing else.

A notification comes up on his computer, reminding him that someone special is on the roof, and he slides off of his chair, and grabs his laptop and packs it into a backpack as he gets out for the first time in what seemed like forever, and carefully thought out his plans for his special guest on the rooftop.

“Ah! Mr. Fujimori! What are you doing here?” He asked and chuckled, as if he wasn’t expecting him already. He set down the computer, and turned on, prepairing to show him something. There once was a time he admired him, and might have even fantasied about the two of them being together, living a happy life together, but that faded as he changed Ayumu and did the impossible: change luck itself, and make the super high school level bad luck into a pure ball of bad luck. “You should see the virus I just designed! It just destroyed a bunch of buildings!”

Ayumu didn’t speak a word, and glared down over the side of the building, wondering if the building would collapse if he jumped off. He was half tempted to do it, just to get rid of the nagging person behind him. Only issue is that he may die if he did. That would suck big time.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Akira huffed, “do you know anything about the others? You know, the people you’re supposed to keep up with?” He didn’t have for this. He’s got building to destroy and security systems to shut down, he can’t just interpret stares on the fly. “Are you even going to say something, anything to me, or are you still acting like a whiny piss baby to me? Come on, Fuji! At least smile at me or give me a firm head shake or head nod!”

Ayumu looked up, glaring at the NEET, before turning around to face him. Truth is, he didn’t want any of this. He knew all of this was wrong, and he wished he could do something about it. Akira would punish him if he did anything he’d consider good, though, and it would’ve been harsher than anything they’d ever do back at the academy, and even that place raised a lot of ethical eyebrows. Even he, a literal being of unluckiness, was afraid of him.

“Have you even found anyone?!?” He was getting impatient now. “Is this how you repay my kindness of setting you free and making you more powerful?!? You ignore me?!? I could have just left you, you know! I could have just let you get your fucking talent removed and you would have been all plain and normal! You would have just been a normal ass nobody with no name and no face without me! I set you free! I murdered your bitch of a sister and I made you free! You don’t have to fucking crossdress anymore! I did not go through all of this effort just to have you ignore me and stare at me like that in” -he picks up a rock and chucks it at him- “fucking pigtails! Say something, you goddamned idiot!” 

Ayumu backed up to the ledge, caught the rock and lightly sobbed as he threw it back at Akira, hitting him square on the head. He still stood in silence. Thinking about the whole ordeal that happened just a few years ago was painful, and he’d like not to relive it again. 

He screams as he gets hit. “YOU! BELONG!! TO ME!!! IM THE ONE WHO MADE YOU GREAT, SO YOU ARE OBLIGED TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I TELL YOU! WHEN I ASK YOU TO FUCKING JUMP, YOU WILL FUCKING ASK HOW HIGH!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?”

Ayumu thought for a bit during Akira’s ranting. He thought of everything he’d been through, while turning back to the ledge and looking down, tuning him out. The voice in his head dancing around in his head.

“LOOK AT ME, GOD DAMN IT! YOU WILL PAY ATTENTION WHEN I SPEAK!” He starting walking angrily towards him. “WHAT, WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER WATCHED THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS DIE ONE BY ONE?!? I CAN STILL MAKE THAT HAPPEN!”

He gives one final thought about his sister, as he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and he serenely lets himself fall off of the ledge. He honestly did not give a shit about anything else anymore. The loss of his sister had already made him lose all the hope he had, and any bits of it left were destroyed as he watched his peers fall into despair as well.

“AYUMU!” Akira quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him up. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!? YOU CAN’T DIE YET!”

He looked up, and said, “Akira, I think I’ve had some fun, but I think it’s time for this to end.” Suddenly, Akira lost his footing, and started tumbling down with him. Akira felt as time slowed down, and the world went black for him.


	2. The Chariot

Misuzu sweeps her shrine, keeping her holy mission of keeping her small shrine clean. It’s been her job since she was a little girl, and she’s been proud of her shrine since she started working. She truly had earned her super high school level talent, she would say, although she would add that she means not to brag.

She admits, a few things have changed. She’s been tossed in a talent removal academy, her parents and her other fellow shrine maidens died last year, the world has been slowly dying ever since her parents died, but that’s not a reason to be sad and stop working! Making them all proud is only another reason to keep at it! Their spirits must be so happy to see her hard at work! She had let her strict and disciplinary attitude slide a bit since her parents and coworkers died, as she felt that she needed to be less harsh on herself. 

Another thing she noticed was that the world around her shrine had gotten weird. Just about all of the plants and greenery had wilted away, except for the plants she cared for herself, the animals had either fled or been hunted to be eaten or given to Narumi, and the sky glowed red both at daytime and at nighttime, and she rarely saw a cloud in the sky, unless it was pouring. Even when it poured, she feared her shrine was going to get flooded, and she took special care into sandbagging the place with whatever she had left. Other than that, she’s been perfectly happy living by herself.

It was possible for her to live there, and she did. Every week, Saiji or Kasumi would come over with some supplies or whatever Narumi made in exchange for shelter from the authorities. Her living off of the grid has been especially helpful for avoiding the Future Foundation. Hell, Narumi would sometimes come over and exchange her cooking for whatever rare ingredients she has left. She comes by often enough that they’ve become very good friends.

One day, while she was busy sweeping off bits of dust off a messy spot, a group of four people came by, two little girls, a teenage girl, and an older woman, who all looked very shaken and terrified. The woman at the front, who seemed to be the leader. “Miss... Do you have a place for us to stay? Our shelter got destroyed by one of the remnants, a majority of our group is dead, and we swear we’re being hunted by something!” 

Misuzu pauses in the middle of her current task, and walks towards the group. “Of course. I can prepare a room for you, and keep you away from whoever’s attacking you. How many do you have?”

The woman in the front sighs a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god... It’s just the four of us, but we swear we’ll be good and not make a mess! I mean, we don’t have anything to pay with...” The woman rustles through her pockets, as the group behind her murmurs to themselves while looking in each other’s bags.

“That’s not a problem for me! You can stay regardless!” She lightly smiled. “In this situation, it would be cruel to turn you all down!”

“Oh, thank you miss! You truly are a blessing!” Her, as well as the rest of the group’s faces lit up, finally hearing of someone who would take them in for a while.

“Alright, hang on a second! Let me take care of you!” She quickly headed towards her room, and grabbed four mats and four blankets, and led the group towards and empty room, and opens the door. “Here’s your room and your mats and blankets!”

“Thank you ever so much, dear!” The group behind her quietly thanked her as they grabbed their bedding.

“Glad to be of service!” Misuzu said as she beamed. “I love helping a fellow survivor! Who knows how many of those are left these days!” As they began to set themselves up in the small, but cozy room, Misuzu excitedly sat against the door of her room. “I can tell you your fortune, if you’d like, and channel the spirits of the comerades. Of course, I don’t have to if you don’t want me to. I just thought I’d offer.”

“Uh...” The woman looks around, and her companions all rapidly nod their heads. “...Sure. Most of us didn’t even get to say good bye to our loved ones, so it may help put our minds to ease.”

“Alright, but first things first,” she runs out and runs in with a stick of incense on a holder, “I must light the incense! I have to have it, because it attracts spirits! Trust me!”

“...Okay, that makes sense.” The teenage girl, no older than Misuzu, surely, nodded, before laying the blanket down on the mat. The rest of the group talked quietly among themselves. “Hey... we don’t have any pillows. Would you mind getting us some please?”

“Oh dear! How rude of me! Please forgive me for my forgetfulness! I have to get something else, as well as your pillows, but I’ll be right back, I promise!” Misuzu softly smiles at her guests as she lights the incense, walks out, locks the door, then hurries to the other room, and puts on a gas mask. A few minutes later, smoke fills the shrine, along with the sounds of screaming and banging. A few more minutes after that, nothing else. She keeps her mask on as she walks back in the room to clean up the big mess her guests made, as well as the guests themselves. It’s funny. Everyone must love the incense, she’s never heard a single complaint about it. She looks out the back, and Narumi is there perfectly on time, just like clock work, holding a bag of god knows what. “There you are! I just got a fresh batch of your favourite secret ingredient!”


	3. The Empress

Narumi quickly wipes off the picnic tables, before carefully setting the tablecloths, napkin holders, and sauce bottles, before going up to her little shack and shining up the order counter and the wooden sign, which reads, “Narumi’s Barbecue - The Freshest and Best in THE WORLD!!!” Afterwards, she goes into the kitchen and begins her workday as the body disposer and chef of the ultimate despair.

Her first duty, of course, is to start cooking. She heads to a meat locker, where corpses are hung up nearly and orderly in rows, as if they were waiting in line for something. Narumi takes a careful look, before choosing a plump young lady, and lifting her onto her butchering station. She carefully carved the girl into chunks, and dumped whatever was left into a pan for the sausage grinder, and then she began cooking for the day. Once she’s made sure that everything’s alright and can be left alone, she goes to collect her cattle.

Narumi’s first stop, her favourite vendor, a shrine not too far from her cozy little restaurant. She heads towards the back, wheelbarrow in hand, as a smiling Misuzu greets her, and helps her load up with whatever passed out or dead bodies she has. Misuzu’s payment, of course, is sausages. Enough for a whole family to feast for a year, or around enough for Misuzu to gorge herself on until Narumi visits again.

Next, Kasumi stops in, bringing in a sack full of assorted organs and pieces, and plopping it on a counter. Narumi sighs as she sorts through the pile, and shakes her head. “Could you have brought me some more shredded pieces, you blind-ass fortune teller?”

Kasumi hisses as she pounds the counter, almost knocking off the bag, as well as a few bubbling pots. “Ex-fucking-cuse Kasumi, she didn’t know she had to fucking perfectly preserve their victims and give them a proper burial! She was doing the best she fucking could!”

“It’s fine. I can just use the meat as.... pulled pork and use the bones for broth..... No, this will only work as slop for the cattle... I guess that’s what I get for trusting you....” She slides the pieces into a bucket, and picks out pieces of bone before dumping the meat into a pot. Then, she heads over to a very large grill and pulls out a nice, juicy-looking rack of ribs and puts it on a wooden cutting board, and slides it over to the grouchy medium. “There’s your week’s work. Just be glad I’m merciful this time. Next time you pull this stunt, you won’t even get a slice of toast! Now go, eat your share before the customers come and you scare them away!”

“How the hell is this supposed to get her- ugh, nevermind. See if Kasumi ever bring you back any whole ones!” Kasumi takes the ribs, and devours them, tossing the bones around the place, and turned her head impatiently at Narumi, expecting more.

“...What? I told you that was it! I’m not gonna give you anymore!” Kasumi got up, walked over to the grill, and put a hand in what she sensed was the largest chunk of brisket Narumi had. “No! No! No! Don’t you dare!”

Kasumi hisses as she picks up the hunk of meat. “You can’t tell me what I can and can’t take, you senseless bitch! You denied a blind woman food! Ut me ab huius diaboli!” In a huff of smoke, Kasumi vanished, and the smoke quickly drifted out the window.

After Kasumi’s visit, the day went on as usual, with a few groups of survivors coming by, desperate for a bite to eat. She gladly served them, free of charge, spare for the one who went to the bathroom. Narumi gladly showed him the secrets of her recipes, before sending him off to her barn.

Finally, after the dinner rush had finished and Narumi, armed with a butcher knife in hand, had gently persuaded the last guests to hit the road. Just in time for her last visitor. “Kazuomi!!!” She tosses off her blood and seasoning soaked apron, and runs into his arms, giving him a ginormous hug. The big brawler hugged her back, careful to not crush her. “Come on, we’ve got work to do!” She hands him the pot of meat Kasumi have her, and she pulls him by his free hand out of the little shack and towards a shining large barnhouse, with fences towards the back, crowed by the people that Narumi calls the cattle.

It’s a long walk, but she finally reaches her barn house. It’s crowded, it stinks to high heaven, but it’s one of Narumi’s favourite spots. Her slaughterhouse. From the groans of the cattle below to the fear in their eyes when she aims the bolt gun between their eyes, she couldn’t ask for anything more. She heads up a flight of stairs to a balcony, overlooking the whole operation, and gazed upon her creation. She clung to Kazuomi’s arm, and relished in the despair she caused. After a good minute or two of relishing, she then headed into a room behind the balcony, and Kazuomi patiently follows.

The room was what was called the feeding room, where the slop for the cattle was made of whatever bits and pieces Narumi couldn’t use. Narumi, wasting no time, puts on gloves, takes the pot out of Kazuomi’s hand, and dumps the pot into the large vat, and takes a large stick and churns the pot. “Do you mind feeding the cattle, honeybee?” He silently nods. “Thanks, honeybuns~!” Narumi hugs him tightly before handing him the bucket of slop, and he heads out. “Now, let’s get to work!” She cheerful grabs her bolt gun as she scurries down the stairs, takes one of the cattle and starts her work. “Come on, if we get done in time, I’ll cook up your favourite!” She fires the bolt gun into the forehead of one of the cattle, and she smiles as she watches the once pleading body fall over, with a firm plop.


End file.
